Don't forget
by Akya1996
Summary: Aufgrund eines Traumes glaubt Chris ,dass ein Dämon,welchen er dort sah ,seinen Bruder auf die böse Seite ziehen will. Mit aller Macht will er den Traum verhindern, jedoch geht es darin nicht um Wyatt, sondern darum , dass ihm gezeigt wird ,was er alles verlieren wird Akya1996
1. Prolog

Immer wieder sah er die Szene vor Augen.

Wieder und wieder. Er zuckte zusammen ,als er ihren Schmerz spürte ,der sich wie ein Messer in sein Herz bohrte. Dabei tat der Dämon zu seiner Linken gerade gar nichts.

„Warum tust du das ?", fragte das Mädchen den Dämon , jedoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er damit genauso gemeint war.

Der Dämon lachte dreckig und stach mit der Atame auf ihren zerbrechlichen Körper ein,sie ließ es geschehen. Chris schrie auf und fiel auf die Knie, als er ihren Schmerz spürte.

Sein Blick fiel auf sie,die ihn mit traurigen Augen betrachtete ,aus denen Tränen kullerten.

Dann wanderte sein Blick auf die große Stichwunde an ihrem Bauch.

Blut tropfte auf den Sand und ihre Hände wanderten zu der Stelle ,an der das Loch klaffte.

„Chris , hilf mir !", erklang ihre glockenklare,schmerzerfüllte Stimme.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid", stieß er hervor und konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen aus seinen Augen wie Sturzbäche rannen. „Ich kann nichts tun" Innerlich fühlte er ,wie er in Flammen stand. Wie konnte er nichts tun? Sie brauchte ihn doch! „Ich-„,setzte sie an ,doch plötzlich schrie sie auf und verbrannte in einer heftigen Dämon hatte sie vernichtet.


	2. Kapitel 1

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Chris Perry auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der zitterte am ganzen Körper und aus seinen Augen rannen immer noch Tränen.

Er hörte,wie Piper die Tür öffnete und zu ihm Atem ging noch immer so unregelmäßig ,als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich.

„Chris ist alles in Ordnung?Warum hast du denn so geschrien?", fragte sie und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Ich hatte eine Art Vision. Ein Dämon hat ein Mädchen gequält und ich habe nichts getan um ihr zu helfen. Ich war einfach nur habe ich all ihren Schmerz gespürt und das war nicht nur körperlicher Schmerz ,ich glaube ich habe auch etwas getan.",murmelte er schwach .

„Chris vielleicht hast du auch einfach schlecht geträumt"

Er schüttelte den Kopf bestimmt. „Nein ,Piper ich kann einen Traum von einer Vision unterscheiden und das war definitiv eine Vision"

„Hmm war es die Zukunft?"

Der Wächter des Lichts zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht . Meinst du ich finde den Dämon im Buch der Schatten?"

Beruhigend strich ihm Piper über den Rücken.

„Es wird schon alles wieder gut. Es ist gut möglich ,dass es noch etwas dauert bis es ' dich erst mal aus. Auch ein Wächter des Lichts ist nicht unverwundbar. Wenn wir morgen wieder Dämonen jagen müssen ,brauchen wir alle unsere Kräfte. Du siehst müde aus ,Chris"

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer. Überrascht sah er ihr nach. Seit wann war Piper denn so nett zu ihm? Hatte sie vielleicht doch begonnen , ihn mehr zu mögen? Unruhig wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, bis er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen war der junge Wächter des Lichts gerädert und konnte die Augen kaum offen halten. Zwar war er von einer weiteren Vision verschohnt geblieben ,doch er hatte trotzdem sehr schlecht geschlafen.

Nachdenklich kaute er auf dem Stift herum und starrte weiterhin den Dämon an ,der ihm aus dem Buch jetzt passte einfach keiner auf den aus seinem Traum.

Wie sollte er das Mädchen retten ,wenn er noch nicht einmal genau wusste wovor er sie den genau beschützen sollte? Aber weshalb hatte er nicht eingegriffen? Das war ihm unbegreiflich. Schließlich schien sie eine Unschuldige zu sein. Wie konnte er da so tatenlos da stehen und wie war es überhaupt möglich gewesen ,dass er ihre Gefühle spürte?

Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Herzen und allein die Erinnerung an den Schmerz ließ ihn wanken, sodass er sich am Pult festhalten musste. Das war kein Schmerz ,den ihr der Dämon zugefügt hatte.

Chris wusste ,wie sich ein gebrochenes Herz anfühlte. Erst vor kurzem hatte er mit ansehen müssen ,wie seine Verlobte von seinem Bruder getötet worden war. Er hatte es nicht verhindern kö zuckte zusammen ,als der Schmerz wieder einsetzte. Bianca, seine wunderschöne Bianca war gestorben ,um ihn zu retten! Deshalb musste er auch verhindern,dass Wyatt böse sie nicht von ihm getötet werden sie eine Zukunft hatten.

Jäh wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen ,als Piper seinen Namen rief. Es war neun Uhr, Frühstück! Jetzt erst spürte Chris,wie hungrig er eigentlich war und er begab sich schnell nach unten. „Guten Morgen Chris!", lächelte Piper ,als sie ihn starrte ersie von hinten wann war sie denn so nett? Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, gestern sei nur ein Ausnahmezustand gewesen.

Er nickte und setzte sich.

Chris musterte seine Mutter ,die ihre braunen ,seidigen Haare hinter die Ohren strich und leise vor sich hin schimpfte. Er hatte es immer noch nicht erzä auch ?

Die Gefahr ,dass die Zukunft negativ verändert werden konnte, war zu groß.

In der Zukunft hatte er den Großteil seines Lebens ohne sie verbringen müssen.

Er hatte so viele Menschen wegen Wyatt verloren. Wütend starrte er ,den Zweijährigen,der da neben ihm im Hochstuhl saß an. Alle opferten sich wegen ihm. Piper, Grandpa.

Er hatte immer an zweiter Stelle gestanden. Wyatt ,das "zweifach gesegnete Kind" hatte immer Priorität besessen. Leo, seinen Vater bekam er nur dann zu Gesicht ,wenn er Wyatt besuchte.

Chris wollte er fast nie sehen. Er hatte eben keine solche Macht wie Wyatt. Er besaß nur Beam- und die normalen Hexenkräfte. Nichts besonderes. Kein Wunder ,dass er solche Minderwertigkeitskomplexe und eine leichte Neurose besaß!

„Chris! Willst du auch Cornflakes?",riss ihn Piper's Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Er blickte sie an , nickte dann und bekam eine Schüssel Milch mit Cornflakes vor die Nase gestellt. Hungrig machte er sich darüber her und verbannte die Wut wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Dieser Wyatt hatte noch nichts böses getan und er war schließlich hier um das auch zu garantieren und nicht um darüber nachzudenken ,wie sehr sein Vater seinen großen Bruder bevorzugte.

„Hast du eigentlich schon etwas im Buch entdeckt ?",fragte sie ihn neugierig.

Mutlos ließ er die Schultern sinken. „Nein. Es gibt keinen Eintrag über einen Dämon ,der eine Maske trägt und so eine Atame ,auf die eine Art Stern geprägt ist, benutzt. Ich habe das noch nie gesehen." Ratlos blickte er Piper an. „Also so etwas habe ich auch noch nicht gehört"

Chris nickte. „Hmm. Wo sind eigentlich Phoebe und Paige? Wenn wir später wieder Dämon jagen gehen muss ich wissen wo sie sind."

„Phoebe ist in der Redaktion und Paige bei der Zeitarbeitsagentur. Ich glaube irgendetwas mit oder so.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

Der Wächter des Lichts konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht wieso Paige das macht : Ich weiß sie will ein Leben ohne Magie aber das ist ja noch schlimmer,als jede Magie!"

„Du weißt doch ,dass sie nur so von den Leuten, die ihre Hilfe brauchen, erreicht werden kann" –„Ja du meinst so wie der rammlige Hund Oskar?",grinste er frech.

„Los ,musst du nicht Wächter des Lichts Zeugs machen? ! Los ab!" Mit diesen Worten schob sie den verdutzten Jungen aus der Küche.

„Okay ,wie du meinst", seufzte er.


End file.
